Saw: Walking Dead
by CarlosTWD
Summary: Nineteen people must participate in 'Saw' in order to survive. Who will live? Who will die? Find out. Featuring Season 1 characters, no Season 2 - yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Saw: Walking Dead Edition**

Lee woke up, feeling dizzy. He was in a pitch black room, something tugged against his leg.

"Turn on the fucking lights!" A man yelled.

_What the hell? _Lee thought. Where the hell was he? Was he dreaming?

"I'll rip your goddamn head off if you come near me!" The man yelled again.

"Dad, it's me! Jesus!" A woman yelled back. The lights then flicked on, Lee shut his eyes to avoid the bright light shining into his eyes. He was handcuffed by the leg to a pole, the same deal was with the people that were around him. He did a headcount of the people that were in the same room, also handcuffed to a pole by the leg. Nineteen people, including himself. Lee looked to the center of the tiled floor, there was a stack of keys. Maybe ten or eleven.

"What is going on?" An asian man looked around. Soon some people began to panic.

"What the fucking fuck - the fucking what!?" The old man grumbled.

"Guys, the keys are right there!" A dirty-blonde bearded man pointed out.

"No shit, Wyatt. We're panicking because we don't know where the fuck we are!" A man with a beanie replied to him.

"What kind of sick shit is this? Some cop routine?" Mark asked, reaching for the chains attempting to pull them.

"That isn't going to work." A man named Doug told him.

"I feel sick." A woman named Carley announced.

"Someone get the keys!" A teenage kid named Ben said.

"You get the fucking keys, you're lanky as hell, so you do it!" The older man, Larry yelled.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, son." The older man who had a dirty jacket said.

"Oh, for fucks' sake, I'll get it." Becca said, reaching out to the center tile. She then grabbed one key, and then smiled back to her sister, Shel.

"Wasn't that -" Becca was interrupted when a knife fell down from the ceiling, landing inside of her head.

"BECCA, NO!" Shel yelled.

"Oh my fucking god, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Holy goddamn!" Nate yelled.

"Christ!" Kenny gasped.

"I'm gonna fucking puke." Carley announced. Everyone was shocked how that happened.

"Her death is your fault, you fucking shitbird!" Larry growled, pointing to Ben.

"Stop it, everyone! We need to get unlocked and get the hell out of here!" Russell said.

"What about the fucking girl!?" Vince asked.

"Sorry about your loss. We have to move on." Russell frowned.

"Let's fucking get out of these damn chains!" Larry yelled.

"What if we reach to get the chains and the same damn thing happens!?" Omid asked.

"Then that fucking sucks for you!" Larry yelled.

"Dad!" Lilly tried to stop him.

"I'll get it." Lee finally said.

"You don't have to do that!" Carley told him.

"Nobody else seems to be volunteering." Lee said, bravely. He breathed heavily for a second, laying his stomach against the ground - he then reached for the key, quickly pulling himself back. Lee sighed in relief, moving over to the handcuff, freeing himself. Lee then got up.

"Get the rest of the keys, asshole!" Nate yelled.

"No knife dropped, you're good to go. Get the rest of the keys!" Christa said. Lee breathed heavily again, forming his hands into a cup pulling it over to the left just in case a knife wouldn't fall into his skull. Lee then tossed the keys to everyone, except for one more person.

"Where's my key!?" Shel exclaimed.

"I-I- There isn't any more..." Lee shuddered.

"You fucking bastard!" Shel yelled.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Lee replied, apologetically.

"Let's go, let's go!" Kenny said, running towards the door.

"You can't just leave me here!" Shel yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie sighed, running out of the front door. Everyone then exited without hesitation, the rest of them just heard the faint screams of Shel. As they turned around to look at the room, the lights had shut off, Shel's screams were echoing against the walls. The group then heard a crackle, Lee faced towards the small portable TV that stood on the small wooden counter. Then the TV got reception, and a man with a scary mask popped up.

"I want to play a game. I want to see out of the all the people I have chosen to be here - who will survive. This session will have a series of tests - to test your instincts and survival. Are you ready? Two have lost already, they are weak. And whoever wins, are strong. The weak must be extinguished from the world." The mysterious masked man told them.

"When I win this stupid fucking game, I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Larry threatened.

"I know you will. _She_ knows you will." The masked man replied, referring to his daughter.

_"Let the games begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

The group kept walking. They knew every little step could be a deathtrap, but they had to keep going.

"Goddamn it, this is crazy." Ben muttered, shaking rapidly.

"Shut the fuck up already! We've heard enough of your blabberin'!" Nate growled, shaking his head in disgust. Ben was probably the tallest guy right next to Larry, but Ben was skinny and Larry was as tough as nails.

"So, does anyone else think this is some kind of sick joke?" Kenny asked.

"Not likely." Mark replied.

"Why do you say that?" Carley asked.

"Did you miss the knife penetrating her skull?" Mark questioned.

"Heh. Penetrate." Nate chuckled. He recieved a dirty look from Mark and Carley, he then shrugged - still smiling.

"I think we should tell everyone our names." Doug said.

"What for?" Larry questioned.

"I'm Omid, and this is my girlfriend Christa." Omid began, the persian man had a dark grey sweatshirt with blue pants, his girlfriend had a white, purple striped track jacket, she also had jeans as well.

"I'm Lee." Lee said, the African-American with small facial hair, and a blue coat with black pants.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny, the southern man with a pointy mustache and a baseball cap, he looked to be about in his mid 40s, he wore a green shirt with white sleeves.

"I'm Mark." Mark said, the man with slicked up black hair, a black coat with an air force base name tag on the left of the coat, with a white shirt underneath. He had camouflage pants.

"I'm Doug." The rather round sided man said, his hair was light brown and he had a white shirt on with cargo shorts.

"I'm Carley." Said the woman with a black skirt and a white shirt.

"I'm Ben." The tall, lanky teenager said who wore a blue high school jacket.

"Chuck." The older man said, probably older than Larry. He was dirty, he had an orange raggedy jacket and baggy pants.

"Vince." The asian man said, he was wearing a blue shirt with khakis.

"I'm Wyatt." The bearded man said, he was a bit round like Doug was, he wore a pink t-shirt with blue pants.

"Bonnie." The red-haired woman with a country accent said, she wore a white tanktop with light blue jeans.

"I'm Eddie." The man with the blue and black beanie with a black jacket and blue pants.

"Name's Nate, thanks for askin'." The man with the blue baseball cap, and a blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Russell." The other african american said, wearing a light red shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Lilly. My dad's Larry." Lilly said, the woman had long black hair and a black coat with a white shirt underneath, her father had alot of muscle and was pretty big, he had grey hair and was wearing a light grey sweatshirt with pale green pants.

"Are we done jerking each other off?" Nate asked, looking at an exit.

"There's the exit." Carley said.

"That's way too easy." Lee thought.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should find another way?" Vince suggested.

"I don't care. We gotta get out of here." Kenny said.

"No shit." Nate growled. The group ran to the supposed exist.

"Open the door." Larry pushed Ben a few steps forward to push open the door.

"Jesus Christ guys, I'll do it." Mark sighed, walking to push the door open, he then looked back to them, and behind him was a hallway leading to another door.

"You guys are paran-" Mark was interrupted when an axe came down and sliced his leg off, everyone jumped back in fear, and Mark groaned in pain as he fell over, he landed on the ground and saw his one leg laying in front of him, blood spewed from the amptuated leg, Mark looked up to the group members in fear, and then the axe came down to chop off his other leg, Mark blacked out, his eyes shutting and the two legs laid on the ground. A small projector appeared at the end of the hallway, it displayed a few words _'Please continue. No more axes in this hallway, I promise.'_

_"_Fucking christ! I can't take this shit anymore!" Doug panicked.

"Calm the fuck down! If we want to get out of here alive, we need to shut the fuck up!" Kenny growled. The group then walked over Mark's legless body, then reached the end of the hallway.

"Who wants to open the door this time?" Eddie shrugged.

"I will." Bonnie said, walking through the door and she immediately fell through the floor.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now!?" Nate questioned, kneeling down and looking where Bonnie landed. She was in a small space, she was alive - but she was just standing in that small space.

"What the fuck..." Bonnie gasped, placing her hands on the small space she was in - the walls felt like ice.

"I'm never opening one of these doors." Russell muttered.

"Just go! I'll be fine! I can pull myself out..." Bonnie said.

"I don't think you can! Look, we can let our hands down so you can climb up, alright?" Lee suggested.

"Okay! Help me up!" Bonnie finally said.

Lee put his hand down, lowering himself a bit. He then began to fall down more, and Kenny quickly grabbed his leg.

"I got ya!" Kenny grunted.

"Hold on!" Lee grabbed Bonnie's hand, pulling her up. Then a swinging axe came out of nowhere and chopped off Lee's hand, he yelled in pain - dropping Bonnie. Lee backed up, holding the hand that was chopped off.

"Jesus!" Larry exclaimed.

"Oh my fucking god!" Lilly gasped.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Lee yelled in pain. Everyone gasped and looked at his amputated arm.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Bonnie cried.

"Here! I got bandages for you!" Omid said, grabbing a roll of bandages from his jacket pocket and then wrapped it around his stump.

"Here, we gotta keep moving." Nate said.

"Goddamn it, just wait! You're pushing them too hard!" Vince growled.

"Don't get fuckin' smart with me, boy." Nate retorted.

"You don't even listen to anyone else - you just go on barking orders! You gotta lighten up - alright!?" Vince yelled.

"He's right, Vince. We gotta keep moving." Russell said, hopping over the hole in the ground where Bonnie had fallen.

"You can't just leave me here!" Bonnie exclaimed, her words reminded Russell of when he didn't even hesitate to leave.

"We can't leave her...not like Shel." Eddie said.

"We don't have a choice, Eddie. What can we do for her?" Wyatt questioned. Everyone hopped over.

"I'm sorry..." Lee muttered, his voice weak from the recent chop.


End file.
